


Easy A

by sagechanoafterdark



Series: Codename: Lazarus [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Situations, domestic bucky, this is just softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagechanoafterdark/pseuds/sagechanoafterdark
Summary: A little bit of teasing goes a long way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Codename: Lazarus [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Easy A

Phone clutched in your hand you took a deep breath before hitting the record button, briefly panning down your reflection in the mirror showing off the white blouse, buttoned so just enough cleavage was exposed to be decent and the pleated plaid skirt ending just before your knees. **  
**

Biting your lips you knew for sure that this might be a bad idea, but the reaction would be worth it.

The months of quarantine had done two things to you. Firstly it had driven you insane with cleaning and sorting out your life. The second it made you acutely aware that today’s generation had created some amazing time-killing apps, chief among them TikTok. You’d spend hours watching video after video of people doing the most random things, thirst trap videos, jokes, and couples doing adorable challenges.

But it was during the early quarantine purge that you’d stumbled across the plaid skirt you couldn’t remember buying that an idea formed. Hands freezing before going to throw it into the donation pile a wicked grin grew on your lips. 

The thought of filming your boyfriend was kind of intriguing, but knowing him, he’d be just as slick as ever. Say something smart-mouthed that you could never use online and proceed to manhandle you to his, and your own, heart’s content. 

Maybe though, if you put a funny spin on it it could be a good thing, maybe even help with that Avengers image Tony liked to talk about.

So you’d tucked it away and made plans for another day. Today to be specific.

Padding softly into the living room you spotted him laying on the sofa. Bucky was sprawled out, wearing a pair of gym shorts his blue shirt riding up just a little exposing his tummy. The bright yellow Nintendo Switch held over his head you could spot his tongue slipping out between his lips, concentrating so hard on the game in his hand. The tell tail exciting sounds of Animal Crossing echoed from the device and made a small smile quirk at the edge of his mouth. 

Smiling you took one deep breath again, nervous to see what his reaction would be not only to your outfit but to the camera in your hand. Smoothing the skirt for a moment before you put on a fake pout and a sultry innocent edge to your voice called out, “Excuse me, Professor Barnes?”

At the sound of his last name, Bucky’s head tipped backward on the couch, his eyes widening briefly before clumsily rolling off the furniture and into a heap on the floor. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath, the game console flailing towards one end of the sofa as he struggled to come to his knees. You continued recording his reaction, as a bright red blush colored his cheeks and a shaky breath left him.

“Oh, holy shit doll,” he laughed, hand gripping the cushions tight.

You didn’t let up, your eyes darting from the phone screen to his face again, “What do you think, Professor? Can I get some extra credit?”

“You’re damn right you can,” he said with a smirk coming to his feet with a laugh. “In fact, I think you can, is that recording?”

His gaze had shifted from your face to the phone clutched in your hand. Your eyes shifted over to it with an ear to ear smile, “Yes. Is that a problem professor?”

Bucky looked at the phone for a moment then to your beaming face, “I suppose not.” His smile was wicked and you pressed the stop button, but not before he made a dive for you that ended with your squealed laughter as Bucky chased you to the bedroom kicking the door shut behind you both.

Two weeks later and the TicTock video went viral, making it onto both news channels and celebrity gossip pages. You’d managed to edit it to just past Bucky’s smiling face and gruff, “You’re damn right you can.” Showing him the video before you’d ever posted he was reluctant to share something so intimate and frankly embarrassing with the rest of the world. But when there were follow up videos from other people doing the same thing and reacting in far more embarrassing ways it made the super-soldier feel a little better.

Laying on the couch in your pajamas still, you were occupied with relaxing and playing Animal Crossing, “Hey Buck?!” You shouted towards the bedroom. “Are you going to play today? I need to visit your island and sell my turnips.”

He didn’t answer you and it made you pause, “Bucky?”

“So,” Bucky’s voice sounded from behind you on the couch startling you and making you turn around.

Your eyes widened and the breath caught in your throat at what you were looking at. Bucky’s hair pulled back and away from his face, a few loose strands falling into his face. Bright blue eyes shielded by the fake wide rim glasses Steve liked to use when he wanted some privacy in the city. He was the picture of awkward community college faculty wearing a navy button-down shirt tucked into belted slacks with the black tie he used for Stark Galas tied loosely around his neck.

It felt like your mouth had gone dry as you looked up at him, Bucky straightened, hands sliding the knot around his neck higher. “I hear you’re looking for some… extra credit.”

Your lips started to quirk as you tried to hold back the laugh, “Pr-professor Barnes, this-this is highly inappropriate.”

“Oh, I’m aware Little Miss,” he growled, leaning down over the back of the couch with a wolfish smile. “How about we discuss your last test scores in my office. We can look into some, extra credit too. That is if you can keep it a secret.”

Holding back your laughter your fingers pushed the fake glasses up to the top of his head, as you leaned up. Lips hovering over his own before a soft laugh left you, “Don’t worry professor. I never kiss and tell.”


End file.
